


this is how you make yourself worthy of the love that she gave to you

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Happy New Year everyone! Here's a little Quakerider drabble I wrote about an idea I have had in mind for a long time.Title from '24 Frames' by Jason Isbell.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Quakerider [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/621265
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	this is how you make yourself worthy of the love that she gave to you

The moment she saw him again, she crashed into his arms. They had never hugged before he went away to hide the Darkhold, let alone touched.

No, that is not completely true, Daisy thought, she had touched him once; grazed his knee to urge him to tell the truth to his brother. She remembered the shot of electricity that had run all over her body, like going through terrigenesis again. Terrified of what it had meant – she could not forget Lincoln – she had stayed clear of Robbie.

When he had come back the first time, to help her fight AIDA, she had almost touched him. He was inching closer, looking at her with soft brown eyes, and her fingers tingled to reach out to him. Or when Mack returned from the Framework: elated, she had almost thrown her arms around his neck. He was always close, but he never touched her. Was it for the same reasons as her? He had looked perplexed when her fingers lightly brushed his knee.

However, months had gone by. Even though, they had not spent much time together, she missed him. She did not even know why.

Another lie, she thought, she knew exactly why. She was used to giving her friendship away, receiving bits and pieces back from her friends, yet never enough to fill the hole in her chest she carved there herself. All she ever did was love her family, however, they all had a real one. With Robbie, everything was different. He was selfless, even more so than her. He kept insisting that he was the devil, but Daisy couldn’t see it. He was a fallen angel, but that was it. He could get back up.

His body tensed as she took him in her arms. Still, she dug her head into his shoulder and smelled the leather of his jacket. His shoulders dropped as he relaxed in her embrace. He put an arm around her and combed his fingers through her hair. As his fingers touched her scalp, a shot of electricity ran through Daisy, inciting a tingling sensation in her core.

“Daisy?”

She hummed into his jacket.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, a smile on her face as the tingling spread through her spine to her limbs.

“You’re shaking.” She tilted her head. Not letting him go, but putting just enough space between them to look at herself. His fingers dropped from her neck. “Huh, it stopped.”

“Shaking?”

“No, not really shaking. It’s not the right word…”

“Maybe I’m just tired,” she offered as an explanation. His touch elicited strange reactions in her body, but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

Over the next few days, life at the Base settled into a calm routine. Daisy relished her routine, something she hated when she was younger. However, after everything that had happened, routine made her life feel normal again.

One night, she was spread out over the couch, watching a silly comedy that was on the TV. Robbie crashed down next to her and placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them.

“My hero,” she said jokingly, already grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

“Never thought I’d be one.” Though he meant it as a joke, the underlying truth surfaced a little. Enough for Daisy to notice.

“You helped save the world against ghosts, a terrifying book and a crazy robot, I think you deserve the title of ‘hero’.”

“Thanks, so do you.” Daisy sat up to look at him. Robbie snagged some popcorn from the bowl to shift his focus away from her.

Smiling, she said, “yeah, we’re both pretty badass”. And settled back into the couch.

A few moments later, Daisy could feel the tiredness seeping in. Yet, she didn’t want to move because Robbie was warm next to her. Drowsy from exhaustion, she dropped her head into Robbie’s lap and closed her eyes. She’d rest for a few seconds then get to bed. But Robbie’s hand came up to her face and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Then his fingers brushed through her hair and tickled the back of her neck.

The tingling sensation returned, but this time Daisy let it rush freely throughout her body. A light and calm sensation irradiated through her, seeming to pass through Robbie as well. He closed his eyes, but continued to brush her hair as the tiny vibrations going through Daisy soothed his worries away.

Then Daisy let out a low, vibrating sound. Robbie’s eyes snapped open. He remembered the stray cat Gabe had once brought in, and how he made similar sounds when he used to brush against Gabe’s leg.

Did Daisy just purr?

He dared to take a look at her face. A small, but content smile graced her lips as she continued to purr. Robbie smiled, then dropped his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes again.

She looked peaceful and free from worries, and if he played a part in it, he wasn’t about to ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Daisy's powers could also work similarly to a cat's purring, strenghtening and healing her bones... I don't know, I've finally decided to write this idea down after coming home from a New Year's party at 2am, sooo hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
